Even An Angel Needs A Guardian
by Erin Bloodrein Sage
Summary: The angels fall from heaven and now a different prophecy is about to start. An arc angel is brought back to fight in the upcoming war between demons and angles, to lead the charge with his brothers. The Winchesters once again fight for human and earth survival. My first supernatural story...give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Even An Angel Needs A Guardian

•hey guys...Imma take a Bloodrein break for a while and this has been playin at the back of my mind and so here's my very first Supernatural fic. Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.•

* * *

Prologue: And The Angles Shall Fall

"The angels are going to be cast out."

Her father said looking at the sky as he walked down the sidewalk.

"I am aware father."

She said brushing past a man wearing a green coat. She heard coughing and strangers shouting for help when he collapsed. She walked on, falling into step with her father's leisurely stride.

"And the events that follow?"

He asked not glancing her way.

"I am well prepared."

She answered. All conversations between them were similar to this, question and answer. It was said, written, that when hell was opened to the human world and the angles were cast down from heaven death would come to the humans and a new war would be fought between the holy and the damned for Earth.

"The brothers better be ready."

She said and for the first time since his return, her father smiled.

* * *

•for anyone who doesn't know, my prologues are always extremely short but I make up for that with long follow chapters ^_^ please review and thank you for reading•


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cast From Heaven

**•thanks kit for reviewing and I feel so loved XD here's the first chapter enjoy DISCLAIMER: I don't own SPN•**

* * *

Bright lights flickered above the clouds and grew larger with each passing second. Like a heartbeat, each light turned into a fireball that fell through the sky. The silhouettes of the angels clear to all who looked up. Dean Winchester couldn't believe his eyes.

"What's happening?"

Sam asked when one angel hit the water of a lake. Magnificent wings seemed to burn, fire surrounded bodies, and the ground shook as it was landed on by the fallen.

"The angels,"

Dean didn't believe the words coming from his mouth. He could see it perfectly, but it seemed so unreal.

"They're falling."

...

"It is beautiful father."

She said watching the fading orange from the final angel. Streaks across the sky remained from the final fallen but it was done. The angels had fallen, now it was time to watch and wait.

"So it was."

Her father said. He made the sound similar to a human sigh.

"Come along child, there are two brothers that we must see."

He began to walk across the grass leading into a panicked crowd of humans. His daughter followed, obedient to the end.

"All the angels who were slain?"

She asked.

"Given back their lives of course. They're going to need the numbers and strength."

He answered. Any angel killed, be it by one another or the brothers, had awakened and carefully placed events were put in their minds. Of course, this meant all angels. And was Lucifer not once an angel?

* * *

**•okay ill admit not long, but they get longer I swear. And just for anyone who asks, I'm keeping the father and daughter's names for a reason. Until next time, byes•**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Archangels

**•I obviously don't own SPN and thank you to the ones who reviewed, followed, favorited. Just a heads up: Lucifer is in his original vessel and I haven't watched the new season of SPN so this is goin my own way from the angels falling, if that wasn't clear already haha. Enjoy•**

* * *

When the cage door was opened it was an understatement to say Michael and Lucifer were surprised. The vessels they were in weren't damaged, save Lucifer's decaying skin. They stood in the graveyard, confused as to why it was they were seeing light again.

"Michael. Lucifer."

Said a voice from across the yard. The oldest and youngest of the four brothers turned to see Raphael.

"How are we here?"

Raphael asked, serious faced as ever.

"A marvelous question brother."

Lucifer said. For a while the three brothers stood in the silence. Three of the four archangel brothers, for the first time since Lucifer's fall.

"Well, isn't this the quaint family reunion."

Came the voice of the final brother, the trickster brother himself. Gabriel.

"Hello bros."

Gabriel smiled as he sauntered over to stand by an old stone cross. His lopsided grin appeared when he leaned against it.

"Indeed."

Said Michael.

...

Sam and Dean were still by the car, Crowley forgotten for the moment. Both boys still shaken and shocked from the sight of the angels falling to the earth. Dean's thoughts went to Castiel, where he was and if he was okay. Sam's thoughts were centered around what was going to happen now. Whatever angel landed near them had walked away from both the water and them some time ago.

"Nothing changes if you continue to sit."

The brothers turned to see a young girl. She had waist length auburn hair. Her long sleeved black shirt hugged her small frame and her dark jeans made her eyes somehow pop. Her black shoes were, in every sense of the word, simple. The necklace that hung around her neck was an old looking coin attached to a leather strap.

"Who are you?"

Dean asked reaching for his knife. He looked down when it wasn't on his belt and jerked his head back in her direction. She held up Dean's knife with no smile or smirk.

"This wouldn't work anyway."

She sounded disappointed about that fact almost and that confused Sam. Her dull green eyes moved to Sam, who was still having trouble breathing straight. With a few steps she was knelt down beside him and made the move to reach out her hand.

"Be calm Dean Winchester. I am only saving him."

She said when Dean had his gun pointed at her head.

"A higher power has placed it's hand on you Sam Winchester. I can only seal it for a time, but it will be enough."

A dim white glow encased her pale hand as she spoke and reached for Sam. Her middle finger barely touched his forehead when the light brightened slightly. Dean lowered his gun when he saw the dark circles around his brother's eyes faded and the color returned to his face. The fire arm hit the ground when Dean stumbled as he saw the hollowness of Sam's face fill out and return to his normal self.

"I can see the rumors were true."

She said.

"Your eyes are quite handsome."

She explained after Sam gave her a confused look. He touched his face in an almost horrified manor.

"What did you do?"

Sam asked as she stood.

"I gave you some time."

Was her only answer and before the two brothers could question her further she spoke, turning to Dean.

"In three days time, when you've found your angle, come to the place where to cage was last opened. The demon you have captive inside will also need to be with you. Unharmed."

She said walking away. It did dong on the Winchesters that they had no idea of the girl's name and that she suddenly gave them an order, but after sharing a look they went to gather a broken Crowley.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Re-fallen Angel

**Thank you!:**

**Anna3311234**** - thank you so much and I hope you like this one :)**

**Michael**** - don't worry you'll get answers xD**

**Guest**** - all in due time.**

**•I don't own SPN•**

* * *

"And so now we set out to find ol' Cas correct?"

Crowley asked from the back seat of Dean's beloved impala. He was in cuffs marked with demon wards, preventing him from zapping out of the car and running.

"Exactly."

Dean answered.

"I'm to be unharmed eh? Hmm."

Crowley said. After his small crack inside the chapel he found it difficult to believe he was still the king of hell.

"That's the only downside. And don't make me change my mind about following that chick's request."

Dean said looking at the rearview mirror.

"An orders more like it Dean."

Sam said looking at the road.

"But for her to come out of nowhere and do whatever it was she did to me, there must be a good reason. I mean Crowley needed alive, heal me, and right after the angels fall? It's strange, but I get the feeling there's more to it."

He added. Dean agreed although he didn't want anything more than to get answers. And for now Crowley was just along for the ride, even though forced.

"I do believe that's our angel there."

Crowley said after a awhile of silence. He pointed forward towards a bunch of trees.

"Cas."

Dean said in a low voice. He pulled the car over the the side of the road and got out. He jogged around the front to a distraught looking Castiel. Sam had also removed himself from the car and now stood behind Cas.

"Are you alright Cas?"

Sam asked. Cas looked up at Dean with broken blue eyes.

"He took my essence. He forced the angels from heaven. None can return."

Cas's voice shook and was full of sorrow. It hurt Dean to see Cas like that and made him want to rip apart the thing that did it.

"Boys. I do hate to interrupt."

The three turned to Crowley who was yelling out through Sam's window.

"But we have a place to be."

Dean filled Cas in as the three returned to the impala.

"Why the cage? It's closed and can not be reopened."

Cas said beside Crowley.

"The rings?"

Sam asked looking back at the demon and former angel. They looked at one another and back at Sam.

"I highly doubt that moose, besides what purpose do any have to open Lucifer's cage?"

Crowley asked.

"Maybe for Michael? He is the big kahuna in heaven, or was."

Dean offered.

"I don't think so Dean."

Cas said. It was silence for the rest of the ride.

"I could take us there quicker if I wasn't shackled."

Crowley said. While he had a point, the brothers didn't want to take that chance.

"This girl saved my life, in a way, and I also want to know why I'm needed alive."

He added. Sam looked at Dean.

"Try anything and your ass is mine."

Dean said. Sam reached back when Crowley held his arms up.

"Okay boys, to the graveyard we go."

Crowley grabbed Sam and Cas, who held Dean's shoulder. In a blink, impala and all, they were sitting in the graveyard that the brothers hated more than any. Dean, Sam, Cas, and the king of hell himself were speechless when they saw the archangel brothers standing before them.


End file.
